


Safe

by rebecca_selene



Category: Tangled (2010), The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Agoraphobia, Anxiety, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: Rapunzel takes care of herself, and so does her girlfriend.





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](https://femslash100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[femslash100](https://femslash100.dreamwidth.org/) Drabble Tag round 7 prompt: [Any/Rapunzel, blanket fort](https://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html?thread=6058060#t6058060) from [](http://captainzarina.livejournal.com/profile)[captainzarina](http://captainzarina.livejournal.com/)

Hands around her knees, Rapunzel rocked back and forth. The blanket draped over her head held back the room’s brightness, hid the wideness of the lawn outside the window. The carefully constructed matrix of furniture stood around her, reassuringly solid. She hadn’t needed to a build a fort in a while. She sighed, knowing the anxiety would pass but enduring it now all the same.

Beside her, Pascal poked his head under the blanket. Head still out of view, he pointed in the direction of the room.

A warm scent drifted across Rapunzel’s nose. Moving slowly, breathing evenly, she snuck a hand outside, felt around, and drew back, prize in tow. Tiana had made cinnamon buns.

Rapunzel smiled around a gooey mouthful. She would only come out when the tension in her body had drained, but she knew she had something—someone—to look forward to on the other side.


End file.
